Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7q}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{5q}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 7q \times 7 } { 8 \times 5q}$ $x = \dfrac{49q}{40q}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{49}{40}$